


Doodle's Totally Normal Titty Stream

by CTFMeister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys With Breasts, Breast Expansion, Breast Play, Corruption, Fake Breasts, Lactation, Large Breasts, Like SERIOUSLY huge tits, Masturbation, Solo, bimbofication, busty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After making a stupid bet, Doodle has been dragged into buying a pair of fake S-cup tits and streaming himself while wearing them. Now the time for the stream has come, and though the boy is a bit unsure at first, he soon becomes very invested in playing this depraved persona.
Kudos: 12





	Doodle's Totally Normal Titty Stream

“God fucking damn it.”

Sitting own on his comfy chair within the confines of his cozy old room, Doodle looked down at the tremendous fake plastic orbs that protruded out from his chest.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this...”

It had all started with a simple joke. Nothing more than a playful jest. ‘Wouldn’t it be funny if I bought a set of fake S-cup tits guys?’ ‘Haha, do you think people would pay to see me wear these tremendous gazongers?’ It wasn’t supposed to lead anywhere, it was just supposed to be a throwaway gag, a momentary ruse in line with Doodle’s joking persona.

And then the donations piled in. The encouragement, the support. Within only a couple of hours, Doodle’s fake boob fund had far surpassed its goal. Within a few days, he had amassed enough money not only to buy a quality set instead of the discount pair he was looking at, but enough to even get accessories like a nice webcam to take pics with and some ‘breast support’ (which was really just a cute lacy bra).

Now the day had come for him to fulfill his end of the bargain. Not only was he supposed to wear the bra, he was actually meant to stream himself drawing art with it as well. It seemed like a ridiculous idea at the time. Like, who would even want to see a nerd like him streaming some art doodles while he wore a big set of plastic titties. The audience would have to be so small and niche, the stream would certainly have to be inconsequential. But the reality was that, as the boy sat in front of his computer, just a few minutes before starting his stream, Doodle had already broken his record of viewership by a longshot.

The boy let out a tired sigh, his eyes staring at the tremendous pair of titanic round globes that clung to his body like chains. Though they were covered in a thick black sweater that was meant to conceal Doodle’s form, the titanic titties pushed forward completely unimpeded as if they wished to defy his desires. He stared at them. Staring hard and angrily, as if to communicate his contempt. Those damn tits- Those stupid breasts! They were heavy as fuck, occupied so much space, and were extremely cumbersome. Not to mention the embarrassment of having a boy like him wear them in front of thousands of strangers like this! Doodle really wanted to hate them, but the influx of support and positive encouragement he received thanks to them gave him a churning sensation in his stomach.

With a long black scarf around his mouth, a pair of thick sunglasses, and a black beanie, the only thing left visible would be Doodle’s white hands and a couple of stray strands of brown hair. Even his cute lacy bra was hidden away, for Doodle wanted to show nothing more than was necessary. His drawing pad laid before him on the desk, his electronic pen in hand, his streaming software opened and his camera pointed towards his tits. Doodle was fully ready to stream. He was just stalling because of nervousness.

“L-Let’s just get this over with...” Doodle sighed, upset that the time had finally come for him to face the consequences of his actions.

Grabbing onto his mouse and clicking Start on OBS, Doodle finally initiated the dreaded stream. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as the red beep on his webcam indicated it was now actively recording. He promptly switched some tabs around, opening the stream chat and his drawing software. Instantly, a multitude of messages began flow into the chat. It shot from a steady crawl into a ballistic missile, every voice crying out with excitement upon seeing his arrival. Doodle’s audience was here to watch him. And he was supposed to give them a show.

“H-H-Hi e-everyone...!” Doodle muttered with uncertainty. “W-Welcome to the stream... I-I’m not sure how this is gonna work... I’m n-n-not even sure what I’m going to do, I...” The boy paused, gulping loudly as he collected his muddled thoughts.

“I-I wanna thank you all for the s-s-support.” Doodle shuffled uncomfortably on his chair, his head turned down to avoid eye contact with the camera. “I-If it wasn’t for you then, t-this silly thing wouldn’t have happened at all. _Which honestly, wouldn’t have been such a bad thing...”_ He muttered quietly to himself.

As he prepared himself to continue his introduction, Doodle caught a singular message that whizzed through the chat. ‘Don’t say that Doodle!! We’re very happy that you decided to stream yourself like this! You look super cute in that outfit!’

Doodle’s cheeks lit up into a bright blush, his body trembling with a strange sensation. “C-Come on guys! I-I’m not really cute or anything!” He tried to put the idea down, pushing it as far away from his psyche as he possibly could. “You guys are just saying it...”

But the stream chat had a mind of its own...

‘No, we really mean it!’

‘Your boobies look amazing Doodle!’

‘Ur goals tbh’

‘Doodle’s the cutest boy with the cutest tits~’

‘Take off the sweater fuck head’

‘I think you’re wonderful hun ❤️”

It was an absolute barrage of endless compliments and sincere adoration. Everywhere he looked, Doodle could only see comments expressing their desire, admiration and praise for what Doodle was doing right now. The boy’s blush became even fiercer, his breath starting to quicken with every continued post he saw. Doodle had never gotten this sort of attention, especially not on this kind of level. It felt very overwhelming, but also enticingly good. The even turned into such a mixture of pleasant and surreal, he could feel strange new sensations starting to afflict his mind.

“W-W-W-Whatever, I-I’m just going to get to drawing...” Unable to deal with this myriad of compliments, Doodle tried to put on a steeled stone face, even if it was blatantly clear that he was enjoying the attention.

Turning towards his tablet and focusing onto his drawing program, Doodle tried his best to get take his attention away from the chat. He drew a couple of sketchy lines, forming some sort of basic figure. But the longer his eyes strayed from the chat, the more he could feel his heart palpitating. His fingers began to twitch, his lines growing unsteady and messy. There was a strange heat that encompassed his body whole, causing him to start sweating profusely. This was just supposed to be an average art stream with a little bit of booby sprinkled in! So why was he feeling so off?!It was almost like... Almost like he had this uncontrollably urge to look at chat. Seeing so many random messages from total strangers complimenting him on his looks made Doodle feel weird inside. However, they also had this addicting quality to them that made him unable to think about anything else.

As Doodle’s body continued to heat up and his mind grew hazier and hazier, the boy was finally unable to hold back his desires and quickly turned towards stream so he could gaze upon chat. An action which was met with an instant injection of dopamine directly into his brain. Doodle’s lips curled into a drunken smile, his eyes becoming hazy as his expression shifted into one of excitement. There were so many people watching him~ So many people encouraging him~ It felt... It felt~! So good~ Even though it was a bit embarrassing to present himself in such a state, Doodle never realized how amazing it felt to be sought after by so many people~

‘Doodle is sooo cute when he’s concentrating~!’

‘Hey Doodle, you’re looking a bit hot there. Why don’t you take that sweater off 😉’

‘Wow, those breasts are actually perfect!’

‘Wish I had an big titty artist bf like Doodle’

“Hehehehe~” Letting out an airheaded giggle, Doodle once again turned back to drawing, his discomfort decreasing further and further by the second. “You guys are so horny, hehe~ Come on, it’s really not that big of a deal~”

At this point, Doodle didn’t even need to see chat to receive that pleasant boost of confidence that his mind so desired. Merely seeing the chat whiz by at the speed of light was more than enough to feed his bubbly joy. The boy felt his body relax, all of the stiffness and nervousness he possessed slowly melting away. Though the huge set of fake tits on his chest weighed him down like a pair of gigantic boulders, somehow their burden seemed to be decreasing. It was as if all of his viewer’s support was slowly filling him with a bustling empowering energy that made it feel like he could do anything!

But there was much more powerful than mere popularity affecting Doodle at this moment, a palpitating sensation centralized entirely in his bosom. Plastic turned into skin, silicone melting into flesh. As Doodle embraced the genuine adoration of his fans, his drawing hand moving faster and steadier than ever before in hopes of pleasing every one of them, Doodle’s pair of fake knockers was becoming realer and realer. Human warmth began to fill them, Doodle’s heated blood flowing through their newly formed veins. Before long, Doodle’s ‘fake’ breasts were fake no more, as they were now made up completely of 100% human blood and flesh.

And then the growing began. Not content with their already inhuman size, both of Doodle’s breasts slowly began to bulge and expand as if attempting to escape from their suffocating prison. Doodle didn’t really notice as his gigantic, supple, pink nipples began to twitch and shudder from arousal. He barely paid attention as his cock slowly began to poke erect from his pants. No, Doodle was much too high on the adoration of his fans to pay attention to the ever-increasing size of his brand new fat titties, a cocky hubris that would mark his downfall for sure.

Within just a couple of seconds, Doodle’s sweaty tits had already grown an extra cup size. The pair of two voluptuous breasts flopped down onto the table without any sort of inhibition, their girth starting to stretch out Doodle’s already massively stretched sweater. His nipples hardening nipples poked against the fabric of his clothes, the sweat and musk that covered Doodle’s entire bust causing his mind to became hotter and hazier. Yet even while Doodle’s face grew even more flushed with heat, the boy simply continued to draw on, as if he’d been possessed by the spirit of an angelic muse. With every stroke of Doodle’s digital pencil, his bust continued to bloat outward with fat. With every new line he drew, the heat of his teats burned and grew, spreading arousal throughout his entire system. Slowly but surely, Doodle’s bust expanded further and further, stretching out the seams of his outfit when-

_RIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!_

As a huge hole teared open in the middle of Doodle’s old sweater, Doodle’s humongous knockers burst forth from their restraint, free to finally show themselves to their adoring audience in all their bare glory. Doodle flinched as he felt his titanic breasts slap onto his table of their own accord, his hardened member throbbing from the shockwave of pleasure. This time, there was no ignoring the immense amount of bliss that surged from his chest. Doodle’s digital pencil fell from his hand as he stared upon his enormous rack, his mouth gaping wide open. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

‘Woah! Did his breasts just burst through his sweater?!’

‘That’s so cool! I didn’t know they could do that’

‘Where did u get those???? I want sum’

‘Those are some sick special effects!’

‘Holy fuck that’s hot 💦 💦 💦’

Eyes glued onto his damp, pulsating bosom, Doodle tried his best to process the even that had just enveloped before him. His fake titties had suddenly grown and burst right through his outfit, exposing their cleavage as well as Doodle’s cute bra. Moreover, Doodle could literally feel the breasts as if they were a part of his own body. The felt just as real as his pinky, or his leg, or his hair. I-It didn’t make any sense! There was obviously something terribly wrong here! The reasonable thing to do now would be to end the stream and go get some help. However, instead of crying for help or calling an ambulance, the first thing Doodle did was to look for reassurance from the chat.

‘Is he just going to stare at them ?? 🙄’

‘What are you waiting for Doodle? Play with them!”

‘God those look so delicious! Doodle, please give em a squeeze!!!’

‘Why don’t you get some ‘hands-on’ experience with those~’

“Y-You guys want me to play with them?” Doodle asked in disbelief, as if the thought had never even crossed his mind.

The answer was a unanimous yes. Every single comment that Doodle saw from this moment simply begged and pleaded that he would try them out, that he would be gracious enough to present his beautiful body and give them a show. They loved Doodle’s breasts, they loved him. Like a crowd of peasants groveling at their king’s feet, chat went berserk hailing Doodle for providing such an endearing sight. And it changed Doodle’s tune in a heartbeat. Any sort of concern he might have held quickly melted away into nothingness, his dick twitching with absolute desire and delight. Doodle felt powerful~ He felt confident~ He felt loved~ Maybe instead of half-assing things, it was time to give the people what they wanted~

“Ehehe~” Doodle’s lips formed into a luscious smirk, his excitement growing fiercer and more perverted by the second. “Well, since you guys have been so nice, I _guess_ I could play with them just a little bit~” Again, the chat exploded with anticipation and utter joy. Doodle licked his lips. He was eating every bit of the attention up~

Eager to please his fans, Doodle sharply shifted his hands towards his engorged bust. And as his fingers squeezed down on the soft pillowy meat of his teats, the boy let out a yowl of absolute pleasure. Doodle’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his dick shooting a thick jet of slick precum through his underwear. What was supposed to be nothing more than a simple demonstration quickly seemed to go awry, for Doodle had underestimated the real power of his new breasts. Every single inch of his enormous balloons twitched with sensitivity and arousal. It was extremely pleasurable, downright addicting even. Merely a single touch was enough to send his mind into a tizzy.

And into a tizzy did he go, for very soon Doodle lost any semblance of control of his fingers. It was almost as if they gained a life of their own, gripping and squeezing onto his breast tissue like they owned it. There was no expense spared in the pleasuring of those succulent meat orbs. The set of massive titties wobbled and bounced from each delicious, intimate touch, their mass shifting and bubbling along to Doodle’s desire. The boy finally pulled his soft lacy bra down, hungrily teasing and massaging his erect nipples with gusto. The stimulation was beyond comprehension, the pleasure surpassing anything he’d ever felt in his life. Doodle was in heaven. But more than just physical pleasure, the boy was looking to see what the chat was thinking about his display.

‘Doodle is so fucking sexy 😍😍😍’

‘Dude, my dick is so fucking hard rn’

‘Yo those are the hottest breasts I’ve ever seen!!!’

‘I could watch Doodle going to town on his tits all day~~~’

Of course, the absolutely loved it. They were totally eating it up~! Doodle let out another luscious moan, his breast fondling growing stronger while his hips began to thrust forward instinctively. The way the chat was absolutely exploding with arousal made Doodle’s entire body bustle with bliss. It felt so good to be the center of attention~ To catch everyone’s eyes and enflame their lust~ The mixture of adrenaline and arousal in his brain made him more than eager to tumble down this rabbit hole of crazed lust further and further.

“Mmmmmffff~ That’s right everyone! Please keep looking at my huge tits~~~” Doodle sang out in an utterly depraved manner, swinging his chest left and right so they’re produce a wonderfully supple wobble. “My beautiful b-b-b-b- _BIMBO_ breasts~~~”

Damn, it felt so good to finally admit it, to give in to his natural desires. Since the moment Doodle had gotten these delicious fat knockers, no, since the moment he’d barely laid eyes on them, Doodle had instantly become enamored with them. He didn’t really want to think about the repercussions at first, too afraid of what sort of internal truth about himself he might find. But now that he was hear, in front of thousands of adoring fans, greedily rubbing and caressing the delicious tits laid on his desk, there was no need to deny anything any further. His fingers squeezed onto his breast tissue with desire, his body twitching with delight. He absolutely loved these big fat tits~!!!

It was a full-on acceptance of his new fate and form, and acceptance that would be justly rewarded as the rest of his body began to transform as well. Doodle’s chonky butt began to inflate even further, his asscheeks gaining a firm yet round definition whilst his thighs became meaty and plump as they stretched out his pants. His hair began to grow out, bursting out from his beanie and growing down to his shoulder as it became silkier and smoother. While Doodle’s scarf began to slip off his mouth due to all of the sudden motion, his lips unabashedly inflated outwards further and further until they’d become a pair of plump luscious kissers that were twice the size they were before, each one covered in a shiny red tint that gave his face a dazzling appearance. Doodle hadn’t just become a cute boy with huge tits. He’d become a cute _bimbo_ boy with enormous tits.

As the transformation finalized and Doodle’s self-indulgent caressing of his assets continued, the boy could feel himself teetering down the bottomless pit of mindless arousal. His fingers pulled and twisted his nipples as if he was playing with a couple of joysticks, drool dripping down from his lips as his expression became dull. Down in his pants, Doodle’s cock felt like it was ready to explode, his mind nothing more than a foggy mist thanks to all his arousal. His viewers were enjoying every second of this. _He_ was enjoying every second of this. This was everything Doodle could have imagined, all he could have dreamed for. This was who he really was.

“I w-w-w-wwuuvvv -! I wuuuuvvv being a big tiddy bimbo boy~~~!!!” Doodle cried out with a thick lisp, his lips way too large to speak normally. “I’m cumming fwom my bweeeaaassstttsssss~~~~”

Gripping onto his fat nipples with force, Doodle’s entire body began to shake as it was finally rocked by the most titanic orgasm of his entire existence. While thick ropes of jizz shot out of his cock, completely soiling his underwear with his hot sticky seed, warm jets of hot milk blasted forth from his nipples, drowning his entire desk top in a flurry of delicious motherly liquid. Bearing a drunken, blissful smile on his face, Doodle buried his face between his cleavage and hugged both of his breasts like a child hugs their favorite stuffed animal. The boy happily basked in the warmth of his tits, letting all their musk, sweat and heat permeate into his soul. He’d finally done it. He’d finally shown himself with tits on stream~

‘What a mess~’

‘Hehe I wouldn’t mind helping clean that up Doodle~’

‘That was the best nut I’ve had in years!’

‘Where’s your onlyfans? I wanna give u cash’

Doodle didn’t even need to look at the chat to know how excited they were. All of the commenters, all of his precious viewers, they loved Doodle as much if not more than even he loved himself right now. Letting himself bask in the sweet afterglow of orgasm, Doodle gave his delicious tits a couple of nuzzles and hugs before he finally lifted himself up to address his chat one final time.

“Haaa~ Haaa~” Doodle panted breathlessly, the blissful smirk displayed by his thickened lips looking shinier than even the brightest of stars. “Well, thhhank you all fow watching, but I thhhink I’ll hhave to end the stweam hewe~ I have sum, umm... Mowe _pwivate mattes_ to attend to~” “But thhhank you all for watching me tonight~! I pwomise to stweam a lot more often fwom now on, teehee~”

With a simple click the stream was turned off. Many commenters lamented the ending of the stream, many others exclaimed their happiness for having it seen at all. Doodle didn’t pay them any mind anymore. Instead, the boy focused entirely on his enormous breasts, gazing down upon them with an utterly luscious and greedy smile. Maybe buying these breasts wasn’t such a bad decision after all~

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to DoodleWill for being based af. You can find his twitter here: https://twitter.com/Doodle_Will


End file.
